Glee: ND's and Warblers Chatroom
by DaltonGirl
Summary: Klaine, Neff/Niff, Wevid and soooo much more!:D WARNING: occasional Swearing.
1. WUT! WUT THE HELL IS THIS!

BarbraBerry-has logged on

Wheels-has logged on

LovesBlaine-has logged on

BlaineAndTheFlyingPips-has logged on

Satan'sBitch-has logged on

Puckasaurus-has logged on

Frankienteen-has logged on

3-has logged on

6-has logged on

GavelLover-has logged on

IamTough-has logged on

KangarooCourt-has logged on

DoubleUnicorn-has logged on

ChocolatThunder-has logged on

Vampire-has logged on

Angel-has logged on

DancingAsian-has logged on

TroutyMouth-has logged on

BarbraBerry: Hello fellow Glee club members! I have one question who are half of these people?

LovesBlaine:RACHEL NOOOO WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! RUUUN!

BlaineAndTheFlyingPips: RACHEL NO! COVER YOUR EARS THEIR COMING!

3: HEY! I AM A FLYING PIP?...and Blaine don't be so mean :|

6: HELLO! What are flying pips Blaine?

GavelLover: Blaine and Kurt you are lucky your not hear right now or you would get hit in the head with Girzelda!

Wheels: Hoo's Girzelda?

GavelLover: My Baby Gavel! And "hoo" might you be?

IamTough: Wheels don't tell him!

GavelLover:Oh Thad and why would this be?

IamTough:...shit

GavelLover:*THWAK* THATS WUT U GET FOR INSULTING ME!

IamTough: That was not an insult Wesley Montgamory

Puckasaurus: Mongamory Eh? Heh I've slept with ur mum.

GavelLover:... Your joking right?

Puckasaurus: Nope! well gotta go dudes!

-Puckasaurus has logged off-

GavelLover:...

LovesBlaine:GROSS GROSS GROSS GROSS! :P *THUD*

BlaineAndThePips: EWWWW EWWW PUCK AND WES'S MUM XP *THUD*

Frankienteen: Gross Puck just GROSS!

TroutyMouth: Puck's had sex with one of the Gargelers mum?

DoubleUnicorn: Unicorn

Satan'sBitch: No Britt's. Just no!

IamTough:...BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAA

KangarooCourt: Did you just call us The Gargelers?

TroutyMouth: Isn't that wut ur called?

KangarooCourt: No! We are called The Warblers.

TroutyMouth: Oh sorry Dudes.

3:...I agree with Thad on this. BHAHAHAHAHAHA

6: LOL PUISA (Puck and Lisa M.)

GavelLover:...*passes out*

-KazooHater is logged on-

KazooHater:Why is Wes Passed out on the floor?

3:We-

LovesBlaine: Shut your face is passed out on the floor because he found out that his mother has had sex with my friend.

BlaineAndTheFlyingPips: ... xP Gross

Frankeinteen: Hey how r u guy's typing?

IamTough: Wut do u mean how r they typing?

Frankeinteen: Well i sor-

LovesBlaine: Finn Don't u dare!

GotMyShotGun: Finn wut did u see?

LovesBLaine:DAD? D:

BlaineAndTheFlyingPips:...Shit! Kurt imma gonna go before your dad shoots me :D Luv ya bye 3

LovesBlaine: Love u too see u tomorrow don't forget to text me though 3 3

6: KURT WON! CONGRATS KURT!:D

LovesBlaine:...?

-BlaineAndTheFlyingPips is logged off-

Angel: Well Idk about you guy's but I have BIG plans.

LovesBlaine: HERE WE GO AGAIN!

6: I kinda wanna be more than friends..

3: So take it easy, i'm afraid your never satisfied...

-Everyone except "3" and "6" and "DoubleUnicorn" has logged off-

3:ohh umm guy's...u there?

6: gotta go by nick :D 3

-6 has logged off-

-3 has logged off-

DoubleUnicorn:... Unicorn?  
> <p>


	2. Fnchel and lot's of NEFF!

-BarbraBerry has logged on-

BarbraBerry: Hello it say's 4 people are online?

3: ROWAR

6:shhhhhh Nick your gonna wake up Thad!

Frankeinteen: Hey sweetie was up?

BarbraBerry:nothing much you?

Frannkienteen: same damn bored though :P

BarbraBerry: I'll come over kk luv ya see u soon! ;)

-BarbraBerry and Frankeinteen have logged off-

-LovesBlaine has logged on-

-BlaineAndTheFlyingPips has logged on-

LovesBlaine:Blaine get a shorter name.

u like a drink?

LovesBlaine: Yeah sure. *looks behind waits till Blaines gone, then laughs minically*

-"BlaineAndTheFlyingPips" has changed his name to "OneEye"-

LovesBlaine:*laughs minically* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

3: Look Jeffy we taught Kurt how to do laugh minically *sigh* my babys are growing up soo fast.

6:I know Nick, I no Nick don't cry.

3: But Jeffy it's just sooo emotinal!

OneEye:WTF...Kurt.

LovesBlaine:...Uh-oh!

-Frankienteen has logged on-

Frankeinteen:WoW I think Kurt's getting some upstairs!

Santan'sBitch:Wanky!

3:...HeeHee

-BarbraBerry has logged on-

BarbraBerry: Finn leave there privacy alone!

Frankeinteen: YES Ma'am! *saluts*

BarbraBerry:Finn.

-BarbraBerry and Frankeinteen have logged off-

3:...Huh?

6: I know Nick, I know.

-IamTough has logged on-

IamTough:Hello :D

-BoyLookAtThisBody has joined the chatroom-

BoyLookAtThisBody: WoW searching is over I found the chatroom!

3/6/IamTough/LovesBlaine/KangarooCourt/OneEye/Kazoos: GET THE FUCK OFF THE CHATROOM SEBASTIAN!

BoyLookAtThisBody:...I feel so loved.

-JorneyAllTheWay has joined the chatroom-

All ND's: MR SHUE?

JourneyAllTheWay:Hey guy's 


	3. WARBLERING ON!

AUTHORS NOTE!  
>if you are confused about who some of these people are i will tell you :D<p>IamTough = Thad Kazoo's = David KangarooCourt = Trent GavelLover= (Sorta obvious) WES<p>

And i need some teacher names for the chatroom :D _

-All members have logged on-

LovesBlaine: Hey, My friends :D

OneEye: Hello sweetie

DoubleUnicorn: Unicorn?

Vampire: Is that all she's gonna say?

Satan'sBitch: IDK?

Frankeinteen: Wut language is she speaking

BarbraBerry: Not a language Finn.

LovesBlaine:*coughs*YES IT IS*coughs*

3:...unicorn.

OneEye: NICK THERE ARE INNOCENT EARS HERE!

6: I don't think so!

BoyLookAtThisBody:...

Puckasaurus: GO AWAY!

-JesseStJames has joined the chatroom-

BarbraBerry: JESSE?

Frankeinteen: DAMN IT WILL HE EVER JUST GO AWAY!

JorneyAllTheWay: Imma gonna go and grade some papers...

3: FAREWELL WE WILL SEE U IN ANOTHER LIFE...

6:...I'M SORRY IT HAD TO COME TO THIS!

OneEye: Dear Lord! *shakes head* now there finishing each others sentances.

KangarooCourt: they've been doing it a lot in Warbler practice sooooo CREEPY!

3:HEY..

6:...NO IT'S NOT!

-JorneyAllTheWay has logged off-

-TheFury has joined the chatroom-

LovesBlaine: Dave?

BoyLookAtThisBody:...Dave huh?

LovesBlaine: Sebastian backoff this guy is going through a lot!

TheFury: hello

All ND guy's: MAKE A PERIMETER AROUND KURT NOW GO GO GO!

LovesBlaine: FINN GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM AND TAKE THE OTHER GUY'S WITH U!

Frankeinteen: Sorry dude.

3: FLUBBERS

GavelLover: GLUB...GLUB...GLUB!

Kazoo's: OH NO NOT THE GLUB GLUB THING AGAIN!

IamTough:NOOOOOOO..

KangarooCourt:NOO COVER YOUR EARS!

6:...OH I REMEBER!

3:SOOOOO ANNOYING!

OneEye: ...*THUD*

LovesBlaine:...?

Kazoo's: I will explain..ok so last year Wes had a habit of saying "GLUB GLUB GLUB" at the end of talking!

3:HOLY SHIT WAS IT...

6: ...ANNOYING!

All Warbler members: NOT AS ANNOYING AS U GUY'S FINISHING EACH OTHERS SENTANCES!

3/6: DEAL WITH IT!

OK hope u liked this chapter another will be put up soon but i am tired sooo ya review it means the world to me LOVE ANYONE WHO'S DOES XXXX TILL NEXT TIME MY STORY READERS :D *waves dramtically* 


	4. HERE WE GO

3-has logged on 6-has logged on OneEye-has logged on IamTough-has logged on IamTough: why is there marmite on my feet?

6: I TOLD YOU NOT TO WAKE HIM UP!

OneEye: that was like last week

3:but maybe it was today..

6:heh..heh heh

KangarooCourt-has logged on

KangarooCourt:HOW DARE YOU

IamTough: YOU MOCK US SIRS!

Vampire-has logged on

Vampire:...?

3:DUDE!

6:GUY!

OneEye: I am sooo very confused

-LovesBlaine has changed his name to "MyGayPrince"-

MyGayPrince: WTF...DUDE!

OneEye: wasn't me..

3:wasn't..

6: ...us

KangarooCourt: URGH they're doing it again!

IamTough:what are they doing *waggles eyebrows*

6: some..

3:...stuff

Santan'sBitch: it was me porcelin. passwords are supposed to be secret!

MyGayPrince:it was!

Santan'sBitch: your password was "lovesblaine" Like COME ON get real

GavelLover-has logged on

GavelLover:Why is Blaine's username "OneEye"?

BoyLookAtThisBody- has logged on

IamTough: because a new warbler Sebastian chacked a slushie at blaine and he had tampered with it and put rocksalt in it and now he needs sugery!

GavelLover: WHERE IS THIS LITTLE SON OF A BITCH!

BoyLookAtThisBody:...Hi.

GavelLover:WHAT HAPPENED TO ONCE A WARBLER ALWAYS A WARBLER!

BoyLookAtThisBody: It was meant for Kurt!GOD!

GavelLover:KURT WAS ALSO A WARBLER!

BoyLookAtThisBody: I DON'T GIVE DAMN ABOUT THAT LITTLE GAY FACE!

3/6/OneEye/IamTough/KangarooCourt/MyGayPrince:YOU LITTLE MAN BITCH!

BoyLookAtThisBody:...UH OH!

3/6: GET HIM

3: ROWAR!

Kazoo's-has logged on

Kazoo's: WTF! 


	5. FART HEH HEH FART!

3-has logged on

Vampire-has logged off

GavelLover-has logged on

Kazoo's-has logged on

6-haslogged on

ChocolatThunder-has logged on

KangarooCourt-has logged on

MyGayPrince-has logged on

Santan'sBitch-has logged on

Frankeinteen- has logged on

OneEye-has logged on

BoyLookAtThisBody-has logged on

IamTough-has logged on

TheFury-has logged on

JesseStJames-has logged on

TheDoctor- has logged on

3: Doctor Who?

TheDoctor:That's me!

6: YOU MEAN THE DOCTOR LIKE IN THE DOCTOR?

TheDoctor: yes...

6: OH MAH GAWD!

MyGayPrince: Does anyone still laugh at the word Fart (heh heh)

3: heh

6: heh

GavelLover: heh

Kazoo's: heh

KangarooCourt: heh heh

IamTough: heh

OneEye:...

OneEye:BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA HEH HEH FART

3:heh FART heh heh POO FART! heh heh

6:I know Nick, I know!

3: NO JEFF YOU DON'T KNOW, YOU WILL NEVER KNOW!

6: who's tickling me?

Kazoo's: heh heh

BoyLookAtThisBody: there is somethig wrong with you people...

KangarooCourt: YOU...BITCH!

3: FART

Kazoo's: heh heh

6: THE DOCTOR!

TheDoctor: yes?

6: heh heh EXTERMINATE!

GavelLover: ROWAR!

Angel: FART

3: heh heh

6: I need to talk to Nick alone

OneEye/MyGayPrince:FINALLY!

-All members except "3" "6" and "TheDoctor" have logged off-

6: Doctor... what are you doing?

TheDoctor:...JE NE SAIS PAS!

3:OKKKKK...so what's up Jeff?

6: I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?

3: Like an actual date?

6:uhhhh... yaa

3: OF COURSE I WOULD!

6: YAY!

-All members that were logged off have logged in-

Klaine: CONGRATS DUDES :D

TheFury:...hi

MyGayPrince: ...AWKWARD!

TheFury:...

OneEye: I AM STILL SOOO VERY CONFUSED!

MyGayPrince: it's gonna be ok Blaine!

TheFury: I love you

All members: WHAT!

BoyLookAtThisBody: DAMN ALL THE GAY ONES LOVE SOMEONE ELSE!

JorneyAllTheWAy-has logged on

JorneyAllTheWay: hey guy's :D

3: FART

6: POO

MyGayPrince: To Sebastian:

BoyLookAtThisBody:... wut...

MyGayPrince: Wut would you do if your cat died?

BoyLookAtThisBody: i don't have a cat...

MyGayPrince:I will buy you a kitten...

BoyLookAtThisBody: ... I don't want one...

MyGayPrince:... I will make you love that kitten

BoyLookAtThisBody:...

MyGayPrince: And on some dark stormy night i will come and punch you in the FACE!

MamaSue: ATTA BOY PORECELIN!

All ND's: SUE

MamaSue: HELLO! 


	6. WARBLERSDAVEBASTIANJACK HARKNESS

OneEye-has logged on

MyGayPrince-has logged on

3-has logged on

6-has logged on

GavelLover-has logged on

IamTough-has logged on

Satan'sBitch-has logged on

Frankeinteen-has logged on

KangarooCourt-has logged on

-All Student members have logged on-

3:Happy FART day everyone!

6:Don't forget to fart on Wesley

GavelLover: what have I done to deserve this torcher

Kazoo's: Nothing Wes they just like to torcher you :)

IamTough: Acupunter

3:what was that Thaddy my darling...

IamTough:heh i cant spell...

-TheFury has logged on-

-BoyLookAtThisBody has logged on-

TheFury: Dear Lord am I not missing you guy's.

Niff: Who are you?

TheFury: Who r u? are yu freshmen...

All Warblers: NOPE WE'RE Warblers!

3:DUH

BoyLookAtThisBody: Dave, Would u like to go to breadstix with me tonight?

TheFury: Uhm sure Sebastian

MyGayPrince: YAY SEBASTIANS NOT TRYING TO STEAL MEH BLAINERS ANYMORE!

OneEye:...Kurtie pie you only call meh that after well ummmm...

MyGayPrince: AHHHHH BLAINE SHHHHHH MY DADS ON THIS THING...

OneEye: Oh Shit...

GotMyShotGun: Blaine and Kurt we need to talk..

3/6: DO YOU TAKE IT IN THE ASS...

OneEye: Nick,Jeff not now.

3/6: DO YOU TAKE IT IN THE ASS...

MyGayPrince:YES, YES I DO!

All memebers online: OMG KURTS HAVING SEX!

OneEye: *looks around sees angry Burt runs out of the house*

GotMyShotGun: Yaa u better run!

3/6: DO YOU DO YOU TAKE IT IN THE ASS

MyGayPrince: *runs after Blaine and screams at dad*

3/6: well nice talking to you dudes but we have to go and steal grizelda and ship her to france.

GavelLover: WHAT NOOOO YOU CANT JUST TAKE HER FROM ME SHES MY BABY!

3/6: WELL WE ARE

KangarooCourt: SASSY WARBLER IN PONY LAND BITCHES!

GavelLover: Is Trent drunk again?

3/6: MAYBE WE ALL ARE AND WE JUST DONT KNOW IT!

3:ITS TURNING PINK..ON NO ITS YELLOW!

CaptainJackHarkness: IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY YESTURDAY

All Warblers: JACK YAY HAPY BIRTHDAY...

3/6: DUM DEE DA DOO!

BarabraVSBerry: GRILLED CHEESUS

3/6: IF YOU WANT MY BODY AND YOU THINK IM SEXY COME SUGAR TELL ME SO..

-All members have logged off except "3" and "6"-

3/6: *le sigh* their gone again oh well. 


	7. Warblers and DISNEY!

GavelLover-has logged on

GavelLover: Am I the last person to log on?

OneEye: YEPP

3: I OWN ALL DA PRESIDENTS MEN!

6: DO U TAKE IT IN DA ASS

Puckasaurus: There is someting wrong wit u guys

3: Well lets just say we're having A PARTY and all Warblers except Sebastian and NDs are invited!

MyGayPrince:YAY NIFF GET EVERYONE DRUNK SUCH A GOOD IDEA!

GavelLover: can i come

3: HAHAHAHAHA COME...sorry of course Wesley!

OneEye: I feel like singing a Disney song...

IamTough: NOOO BLAINE WUT DID U DO!

3/6: *clears throat, sings* There you see her

OneEye: Sitting across the way

KangarooCourt: she dont gotta a lot to say

MyGayPrince: but theres something about her

Vampire: and you dont know why but your dyin, u wanna Kiss da girl

BarbraVSBerry:yes you want her

Frankeinteen:look at her you know u do

Wheels: possible she want you to

Puckasaurus: there is one way to ask her

BoyLookAtThisBody: it dont take a word not a single word go on and kiss da girl

3: HAHAHAHAA SEBASTIAN! UR A LOBSTER!

IamTough: just like Nick to totally ruin the mood

OneEye:...Sebastian ur not worthy of that name ur a disgrace to Disney

MyGayPrince: leave it to Blaine to brighten the mood with snaarky comments

satan'sBitch: Oh we'll you all just shut it.

KangarooCourt: HOW DARE YOU!

3: ...

6:...waiting

Vampire: for wut...

3: the "You mock us sir" from Thaddy darling but i dont see it

6: Come on Nick lets go give him a leasson

3: ok

BarbraVSBerry: Finn Love can i come over?

Frankeinteen: No Kurt has Blaine over, can i come over?

BarbraVSBerry: Ok, 1 question so wut if Blaines Over...

Frankeinteen: well u dont need to listen to dem...

BarbraVSBerry: ohhhh

Satan'sBitch: Wanky gay boys

Klaine: watch Santana

GotMyShotGun: Boys me and Carole are going out behave k

MyGayPrince: Ok dad

IamTough: ARGH GET THEM OFF ME!

3: HA HA HAH HAH NO!

6: THADDY DEAR :)

Kazoo's:OUT AND DONT COME BACK!

Niff: FINE!

GavelLover: O.o heh heh EVERYONE HAS PURPLE FACES

3: Ommmm..

6: oOOOOMMMM HAHAHAHAHAAA

-KangarooCourt has changed his name to "SassyWarbler"-

SassyWarbler: BITCHES I CAN SING GIVE MEH A SOLO WE MIGHT GET PASS RIEGINALS!

3/6: YAAAA GEEZ DUDES!

-All members have logged off except "3" and "6"-

3: again geez aomethings wrong wit dem

6: Ommmm

3: Jeff...?

6: Ommmmmm

3: Bye

-3 has logged off-

6: Ommmmmmmmmm 


	8. THE SUPER DUDES!

GavelLover: Hello

3: Hello

Frankeinteen: Hello

-Frankeinteen has changed there name to "TallLankyDude"-

TallLankyDude: WTF...SANTANA!

Satan'sBitch: wasn't meh..

3: not me

6: not meh

GavelLover: Not meh

Kazoo's: not me

BarbraVSBerry: who ever did that is gonna pay (

MyGayPrince: heh heh heh heh

All student members online: KURT!

MyGayPrince: WAT!

3: Whistl while you work

6: OH MAH GAWD NOOOOOOOOO

GavelLover: NOOOOOO

OneEye: OH FUCK NO

MyGayPrince: Blaine Everett Anderson watch your language

OneEye: are u gonna punish meh?

3: or he wont Fuck you for 2 weeks

OneEye:*dies*

MyGayPrince: NICK!

GotMyShotGun: Okk WUT!

MyGayPrince nothing dad nothing its nothing go back to sleep

BarbraVSBerry: this is wut u get Kurt!

TallLankyDude: lay off him Rach, i knda like the new nickname

BoyLookAtThisBody: hala

3: CRAB!

6: SHHALAALALALAAALA

BoyLookAtThisBody: OH NO! AND IM NOT A CRAB!

3: your right, your not the cute little crab from dat movie

6: your ummmmm ahh hmmmm

3: ummmmmmmmmmm

6: hmmmm i got nope i dont

3: OH I KNOW!

BoyLookAtThisBody: GOD wut is it?

3: your a naked moole rat :)

MyGayPrince: heh heh check ur fb Sebastian...

TallLankyDude: wut did u do...

MyGayPrince: oh nothing

BoyLookAtThisBody: OMG HOW THE FUCK DID U GET ON MY FB

MyGayPrince: I have my ways *grins slyly*

3: Riker knows

Satan'sBitch: LOL HUMMEL CHANGED SEBBY HERES PIC INTO A NAKED MOLE RAT!

6: who's Riker?

IamTough: RIKER LYNCH

-IAMRIKER has logged on-

3: OMG R U ACTUALLY RIKER!

IAMRIKER: YES yes i am :)

3: heh heh heh Riker knows!

Kazoo's: Duude ur HeadBand Man

MegaMan: AND I AM MEGAMAN!

6: OMG R U CURT MEGA!

MegaMan: yes i am

DivaMan: I am DIVA MAN IN GLITTER!

SassyWrbler: OMG UR DOM BARNES!

DivaMan: Yes I am

SassWarbler: COME TO PONY LAND WIT MEH!

DivaMan: DIVAMAN AND SASSY WARBLER IN PONY LAND BITCHES!

All members online: -.-

All members except `SassyWarbler` and `DivaMan` have logged off

SassyWarbler: SCREW EM

DivaMan: WHO NEEDS THEM WHEN WE HAVE EACHOTHER!

* * *

><p><strong>ok i just figured out how to do this sooo ya but i need other people who would be intresting to add to this mix of crazy people!<strong>

**And if you wan to know why i called this chap THE SUPER DUDES its cause in a livestream with Curt M Titus M jr Riker L and Dom B. they made up super hero names and blah blah look it up, but i called a devination where it said " SUPER DUDES" On it. I could jabber on forever and i raather not so ya!**

**Lots of LOVE, Sage! till next time my fellow readers! heh heh i am watching for reviews you know!**


	9. WTF! ALLO HEH HEH HEH HUR HUR HUR!

**ello ok so as you know i just figured out how to do tis and as you know i do not own Glee or any of these people except my self...also if i did own all these people well they'd be singing and hanging out wit meh all da time but here it is CHAPTER 9 OF THIS CHATROOM!**

* * *

><p>BoyLookAtThisBody-has logged on<p>

BoyLookAtThisBody: am I the only person here?

3: maybe...

6: guess what

IamTough: Exactly

SassyWarbler: go away Sebastian

3: lets sing a song...

6: okkkkkk

3: Lets get down to business to defeat the Huns

Vampire: Did they send me daughters when i asked for sons?

MyGayPrince: you're the saddest bunch i ever met but you can bet before we're through

3/6/OneEye: MISTER I'LL MAKE A MAN OUT OF YOU!

IamTough: Tranquil as a forest but on fire within

SassyWarbler: once you find your center you are sure to win

OneEye:You're a spineless,pale, pathetic lot and tou haven't got a clue

Angel: Somehow I'll make a man out of you!

TheDoctor: I'm never gonna catch my breath

MegaMan: Say good-bye to those who knew me

IAMRIKER: Boy I was a fool in school for cutting gym

DivaMan: This guy's got 'em scared to death

3: Hope he dosn't see right through me

6: Now i really wish that i could swim

All members online: TO BE A MAN

3: We must be swift as the coursing river

CaptainJackH.: With all the force of the great typhoon

KlaineDr.10JantoNiff-Me: with all the strength of a raging fire

Klainebowsandniff: mysterious as the dark side of the moon

BarbraVSBerry: Time is racing toward us till the huns arrive

Frankeinteen: heed my every order and you might survive

puckasaurus: you're unsuited for the rage of war, so pack up, go home you're through

GavelLover: how could i make a man ou-

DoctorGeet: OUT OF YOU!

GavelLover: who are you?

DoctorGeet: uhmmm

KlaineDr.10JantoNiff-Me: Blehem

klainebowsandniff: hiiiiiii

TheDoctor: Allo

3: did u say hello?

TheDoctor: no i said Allo but close enough.

CaptainJackH.: Heeeeeey why does KlaineDr.10JantoNiff-ME have me and Ianto's name in ti

KlaineDr.10JantoNiff-ME: find that out for ur self buster *grins slyly*

Kazoo's: WTF IS GOING ON HERE!

* * *

><p><strong>hello meh fellow readers! ok so i am thinking of adding people who review in special chapters like dis'! so just message me and may be put in one of these :D<strong>

**Lots of LOVE sage :D**


	10. OH MAH WORD HEH HEH

_Hello i am just saying i think this is the shortest chapter yet but i was just u know a little busy but wanted and update sooo here it is:_

* * *

><p>SassyWarbler: ok so i was down at the mall and this dude just<p>

3: ALLO

6: Fuck

OneEye: yes God?

Angel: Pooo i have to do my english essay

Satan'sBitch: Fuck dat shit come hang here wit mwa

Angel: Hell NO!

ChocolatThunder: HELL TO DA NO MY LINE GURL

Angel: does it look like i give 2 shits?

SassyWarbler: PONIES

3: NO U DONT KNOW U JUST DONT KNOW

6: Calm down

3: I AM PERFECTLY CALM

6: Okk

GavelLover: Oh wut a cunt droopy droopy cunt

Kazoo's: no Wes kust no

Puckasaurus: Hey dudes

IamTough: FUCK DAT SHIT MAN UR MY BEST PAL

-OneEye has changed his name to "DamselInDistress"-

DamselInDistress: ...

TallLankyDude: duuude

MyGayPrince: I did not do that

3/6: me nither

Satan'sBitc: not me

Vampire: not me

TallLankyDude: we apreciate you Tina...

Vampire:...

Angel: Dude

TallLankyDude: What..

Kazoo's: HALA

DamselInDistress: was it u David?

Kazoo's:what no

-BoyLookAtThisBody has changed his name to "NakedMoleRat"-

NakedMoleRat: WTF what ever

A: I know all your secrets heh heh -A

3: u know A we get to find out who u r in the next episode of PLL

A: Fuck

Puckasuarus: PLL IS DA BOMB

All members except "3" and "6": PUCK?

3/6: IKR PLL IS DA BOMB

All members except "3" and "6" have logged off

3/6: SCREW YOU GUYS!

* * *

><p><strong>Bye till the next time my fellow bumble bees *waves dramatically*<strong>

**LOVE SageXX**


	11. PARTY BITCHES

3:ALLO

6: ELLO

GavelLover: im sneaking into Dalton dont tell Nick and Jeff

3/6: OK

Kazoo's: WESLEY BOB MONTGOMARY GET THE HELL OUT OF DALTON

GavelLover: NO!

SassyWarbler: why is there a tent in the Warblers common room

IamTough: hmmmm I dont know but theres someone in it...

3: Its Wes

All Warblers:...

BarbraVSBerry: You guys im having another party at my house

All Warblers: YAY can we come dis time

TallLankyDude: im in charge of inviting people and Rachel has no say in who comes so sure

DamselInDistress: does Sebastian have to come

MyGayPrince: Yes he does *grins*

3: ooo i know whats going on here...

MyGayPrince: shhhh dont tell Blaine

* * *

><p><strong>Later at Rachel's party...<strong>

BarbraVSBerry: WOOHOO BEST PARTY EVA

NakedMoleRat: Im sad...

DoubleUnicorn: Why?

Satan'sBitch: heh Klaines makeing out on da couch but Blaines on top

MyGayPrince: heh heh heh heh

Puckasaurus: how...

MyGayPrince: I have my ways...

3: Klaines going upstairs dudes...

TallLankyDude: WOOHOO

DamselInDistress: YAAA DANKS FO INVITIN MEH AND KURT

3: HEH COME ON JEFF...

6: OKKK

BarbraVSBerry: wh Dudes

SassyWarbler: u forgot deh Y Rach

Angel: hmmmmm Plans Big big plans yes uhmm

Klaine: WE R GONNA KILL YOU NIFF!

Niff: RUN THEIR COMING AND THEY HAVE HOLY WATER

TallLankyDude: OMFG ARE GUYS VAMPIRES!

Vampire: im a Vampire...

TallLankyDude: We appreciate you..

-All members have logged off-

* * *

><p><strong>Ill bet you 5 cents the next chapters gonna be da mornin afta this insane party...Oh and a lot of these chaps are based off wut me and mah friends talk about just thought id tell ya where i got my insparation :)<strong>

**Lot of LOVE Sage XX**


	12. FUCK NO!

DamselInDistress: where's my underwear?

3: heh heh heh

6: Dude did u take it?

3: KNOW IT WAS WES!

GavelLover: BANG BANG BANG BANG!

Kazoo's: I think hes still a little drunk...

3: Dallon!

6: DUNFORD I LOVE YOU!

3: ... YAY

-BigBlueEyes has joined the chatroom-

BigBlueEyes: I LOVE YOU JEFF!

6: Too late laison I love Dunford now.

3: MEEE

TallLankyDude: WAT THE ACTUAL FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT.

3: a fanfic...

DamselInDistress: I FOUND MY UNDERWEAR THEYY WERE ON THE FLOOR!

Satan'sBitch: ...Wanky..

MyGayPrince: Dude lay off my man

3: IMMA SPREAD MY WINGS INTO THE SKY..HAVE YOU MET THE FRENCH...MY GOD THEY KNOW HOW TO PARTY!

Kazoo's: mmmphm I found you guy's.

3/GavelLover: DALLON!

DaltonGirl: YAY MY FANFIC!

NiffyBunny: YAY ITS MINE TOO!

GavelLover/NiffyBunny: SHRUBS AND TREES AND MELCHONLY LEAMONS!

NiffyBunny: duuude we are coooool

GavelLover: heh

FinchelLover: heh

TallLankyDude: who's finchellover?

DaltonGirl: a person, You know this Finn

All Warblers: Who are you..

DaltonGirl: uhmm...

3: WAIT A MINUTE, HOLY FUCK JEFF WES NICHOLAS AND DAVID ITS THE DALTONGIRL!

6/BigBlueEyes/Kazoo's/GavelLover: YOU MEAN!

3: YES!

DamselInDistress: Let's sing a song..

3: Please leav all overcoats, canes and top hats with the door man

6: from that moment you'll be otta place and underdressed

DamselInDistress: Im wrecking this evening already and loving every minute of it

MyGayPrince: Ruining this banquet for the mildly inspiring and...

3: please leave all overcoats, canes and top hats with the doorman

GavelLover: from that moment you'll be otta place and underdressed

BigBlueEyes: Im wrecking this evening already and loving every minute of it

Kazoo's:Ruining this banquet for the mildly inspiring and...

Vampire: When your in black slacks with accentuating, off -white, pinstrips

BarbraBerry: ah woah

DaltonGirl: Everything goes according to plan

3: IM THE NEW CANCER NEVER LOOKED BETTER!

FinchelLover: You cant stand it, cause you say so under your breath

NiffyBunny: You're reading lips "when did he get so confident?"

3: haven't you heard that im the new cancer?

TheDoctor: never looked better and you cant stand it

NakedMoleRat:next is a trip to the ladies room in vain

DaltonGirl/3/MyGayPrince/6: No just FUCK no Sebastian

NakedMoleRat: Come on guy's are you ever gonna forgive me?

3/6/GavelLover:FUCK NO!

NakedMoleRat: Dudes help me out here

All Members: No.

-All Members except "NakedMoleRat" have logged off-

NakedMoleRat: Fuck you

DaltonGirl: NEVER!

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Dudes just wanted too say me and my friend are writing a fanfic, it's called "The Other Dalton" and i would LOVE if you guy'd checked it out :D here's the traleir on youtube: .comwatch?list=LLOcbuxJoPgZMTPyNA87BARg&v=ZV1Q3oG8GtE&feature=player_detailpage**


	13. NUNS AND HIGH WARBLERS

GavelLover- has logged on

Kazoo's- has logged on

DamselInDistress- has logged on

GavelLover: Wow I really do have no life at all

3: dude

6: im high...

Puckasaurus: NUNS!

3: SHIT!

SassyWarbler: NO

6: *lady voice* I am a fucking nun and i like to sing.

BarbraVSBerry: Are they actually high?

TallLankyDude: Ya

* * *

><p>MyGayPrince: TEAM PEETA OR TEAM GALE?<p>

DamselInDistress: Peeta all the way.

3: Peeta

6:Peenis

BarbraVSBerry: Gale

Puckasaurus: ^ u suck something nasty, Peeta

Vampire:Peeta

3: PEETAPHILE!

6: Shhhh

Satan'sBitch: Peale

DoubleUnicorn: Boo wut r u tlkin bout?

DamselInDistress: Why did u just call ma man Boo..

DoubleUnicorn: He's my boo to

DamselInDistress: NO *stomps foot*

MyGayPrince: Childish Blaine

JourneyAllTheWay: Hey KIdz!

All ND's: Hi Mr Shue...

JourneyAllTheWAy: Any songs for nationals yet

3: Fuck off

6: NICK!

3: POO!

IamTough: LOOK EVERYONE IM SHITTING WHINE BOTTLES OUT OF MA ASS

NakedMoleRat: Chode...

3: No Buttface just no that dosnt work at all...

NakedMoleRat: Shut the fuck up big nose.

6: You did not just insult ma man

3: WHEN I WALK INTO WARLBERRS THIS IS WUT I SEE WES AND DAVID ARE STARING AT ME I GOT JEFF BY MY SIDE AND I AIN'T AFRAID TO SING SING IM NICK AND I KNOW IT!

IamTough: I love whine...

TallLankyDude: me too

DoubleUnicorn: Wes can I lick ur face?

GavelLover: Y?

Satan'sBitch: dont listen to her

Ever...

like im seirious never ever

MyGayPrince: BUTTS

-Blackout-

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guy's i havent been updating fast but heres a chapter i didnt kno how to end it so i made the power go out... anyways love us all forever and goodnight.<strong>

**and the song nick is singing is a spoof of im sexy and i kno it but its im nick and i kno it i made it so message me if u want all the lyrics.**


	14. ND wut it really means

MyGayPrince- has logged on

DamselInDistress- has logged on

3- has logged on

6- has logged on

-NewYorkIsMyHome has joined the chatroom-

NewYorkIsMyHome: Hello everyone my name is Chandler :)

DamselInDistress: *Bitch glares hard and long* No

MyGayPrince:...Blaine it's going to be okay...

TallLankyDude: Ohhhh your why Blaine was being all pissy in Glee club

NewYorkIsMyHome: Who are you ppl?

MyGayPrince: Hey Chan it's Kurt how r u?

DamselInDistress: *Still glaring* Kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurt

MyGayPrince: Blaine be quite..

NewYorkIsMyHome: OMG really is it actually you Kurt I havent talked to u since the day u told me to stop texting you it's so nice to talk to you I wish I could hear your voice rite now... *sigh*

DamselInDistress: LET ME AT HIM HE'S GONNA PAY BLAHHHHHHHHHHH

TallLankyDude: Get him before he kills this Chandler guy.

NewYorkIsMyHome: To DamselInDistress your probs just some jealous bitch who wants Kurt but cant have him.

TallLankyDude/3/6/GavelLover/Kazoo's/Puckasaurus: Nothing we can do now.

DamselInDistress: What did you just say...

NewYorkIsMyHome: I said you're just some girl who wants Kurt but cant have him cause he's gay

DamselInDistress: ERRRRRR who ever changed my name is going to die...but anyways besides the point.

NewYorkIsMyHome: What is ur point?

DamselInDistress: YOU DO NOT CALL ME A JEALOUS BITCH CAUSE THATS WUT UR GONNA BE IN A COUPLE SECONDS, I AM A GUY AND IN THE PAST WEEK YOU ALMOST DESTROYED ME AND MY GORGEOUS BOYFRIEND'S REALTIONSHIP SO PLZ LEAVE US ALONE YOU CAN GO HANG WITH THE LOSERS IN THIS FUCKING CHATROOM BUT NEVER EVER CALL ME A JEALOUS BITCH AGAIN ok?

Loser Corner:

NakedMoleRat: Hey

JourneyAllTheWay: Hi

Back to Normal:

NewYorkIsMyHome: OMG ur Kurt's bf I am so sorry I didnt kno-

DamselInDistress: Shut the fuck up

IamTough: Let's play a game its called shoot goo thro ur wee wee no lets not play that its gross I like dick especially Trent's YAY i love ass sex WOOHOO i like to get high it's fun :)

SassyWarbler: Uhmmm Thad okay...

* * *

><p><strong>May 1st<strong>

GavelLover: Heyy anyone online?

Kazoo's: Hello

3: fuck

6:Ass

Vampire: Hey hey

BarbraVSBerry: Hi

TallLankyDude:

NakedMoleRat: Hell-

3: Shut the fuck up..

Puckasaurus: Hey

DamselInDistress: Hi

MyGayPrince: Hi hi hi

GavelLover: Ok are all da ND's here?

MyGayPrince: Ya except Mr. Shue. Y?

GavelLover: Have u ever notice that ur name sounds like Nude Erections? huh have ya.

MyGayPrince: ...

BarbraVSBerry: ...

TallLankyDude: ...

Wheels: ...

Vampire: ...

ChocolatThunder: ...

3/6: FUCK THATS HILARIOUS LOL HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA

IamTough: HAHAHAHAHA Wes how'd u find that out?

GavelLover: Just say NewDirections 5 times fast...

3: Ok Wes u r seiriously a genius!

6: Jeff would like that if it were FB

3: Wut if it is and we just dont kno...AHHHH *lloks around hides under a desk*

-All members have logged off-

* * *

><p>May. 1st<p>

3:30 PM

3: WHEELY CHAIR...

6: hey Kurt...

MyGayPrince: Ya?

3/6: We're outside ur house...

MyGayPrince: WTF! Holy shit Blaine their actually there with a brown wheelychair...

DamselInDistress: Fuck..

3: Bye

6: Have a nice day fucking

-3 and 6 have logged off-

MyGayPrince: Im scared...

DamselInDistress: Well lets just do wut Jeff said..

MyGayPrince: Ok...

-MyGayPrince and DamselInDistress have logged off-

* * *

><p><strong>LOL me and my friend this weekend found a brown wheelychair and wheeled it to ma friends house and calld her and we were like "we're outside ur house" and she screamed and was like "no ur not" and we're like "YEp" she looks "Wtf guys!" it was soooo funny!<strong>

**Lots of love Sage**


	15. The creator

3: CHICAGO

MyGayPrince: DIB THAT FOR MY DAUGHTERS NAME!

DamselInDistress: ummm what if i want to name her Lucas?

MyGayPrince: WTF! the only reason u want to call ur daughter Lucas is so u can say "Luke I am your father." but instead to a girl.

DamselInDistress: WOOOAHHH sych kick much

6: bleh bleh bleh bleh bleh

DoubleUnicorn: Hello and welcome :)

-DamselInDistress has changed his name to BowtiesandBrownFlops-

BowtiesandBrownFlops: WTF

MyGayPrince: heh heh

Vampire: WTF are brown flops?

MyGayPrince: Those hats blaine sometimes wears..

Vampire: Ur right they do kinda look like brown flops

DaltonGirl: Heey

Vampire: Who r u?

DaltonGirl: I am the creator...

Vamire: WTF

DaltonGirl: I am writing what ever u are about to write down

MyGayPrince: How will u kno wut im going to write?

DaltonGirl: I just do!

3: OOO cool guess what i am about to say...

DaltonGirl/3: Mountain stalkers!

3: HOLY FUCK TIS TRUE SHE IS THE CREATOR

TreyAwesome: Heeey

DaltonGirl: Wrong story Trey!

TreyAwesome: Oh oops

GavelLover:WTF? 


	16. So! Pedo bears ya know

3: This is the way it happens..

5: no

6: who are you?

5: irdk..

NakedMoleRat: go aw-

5: Shut the fuck up

-5 has logged off-

3: Now now butthead no need to get all worked up

MyGayPrince: He didn't say anything..

3: Exactly!

6: AND MA HEAD HIGH AND MA TEARS DRY!

Satan'sBitch: Shut the fuck up 6 that is my song

3: Oh you did not just swear at ma man! Dont make me go all Haymitch on your ass sweetheart -snapps fingers in a Z formation-

GavelLover: I MISS YOU!

Kazoo's: I FUCKING DO TO WES IT HURTS SOOO FUCKING MUCH! WITHOUT YOU

Vampire: Over dramatic..

TroutyMouth: I want so chap stick.

3: hush child

6: PEDO BEAR!

KatieGleek: NIFF!

3: Whaaa

DoubleUnicorn: YOUR JUST AN OLD MAN HITTIN ON ME WHAAA YOU NEED A CAT SCAN...

KatieGleek: Niff niff niff...

BlainesBowtiesandBrownFlops: It's your couple name duh!

TallLankyDude: Like me and Rachel are Finchel, Kurt and Blaine are Klaine and Sam and Mercedes are Samcedes!

3: Shut the fuck up Finnocence

KatieGLeek: BLAINE I LOVE YOU!

MyGayPrince: -snaps fingers in Z formation- Oh bitch you did not just flirt on my man..

KatieGleek: shit..

6: I LIKE SHIT HEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH.

KatieGleek: Niff!

3/6: Hello Niff hsiper i guess..

KatieGleek: Yes yes i love Niff an-

DaltonGirl: Ok hacking time is up see u guyz lata :D

3: No

5: Hell to the nah

MyGayPrince: Who were those ppl?

BlainesBowtiesandBrownFlops: Idk sweetie but we kno to many ppl who r like that..

3: Hey there sexual

6: HI THERE BLAINE

DaltonGirl: -pedo smile-

3: WTF

DaltonGirl: PEDO BEARS

6: IKR

DaltonGirl: WEll gtg see y'all latas!

All members: uhhh bye... 


	17. D'fuq

NewYorkIsMyHome: Hey

BowtiesandBrownflops:...

MyGayPrinces: Hey

TallLankyDude: PROM IN TWO DAYS WOO!

DoubleUnicorn: Unicorn Dolphin B unicron unicorn!

BowtiesandBrownflops: Yes Britt I remembered no hair gel at prom!

NewYorlIsMyHome: OOO Prom Wut is every1 wearing?

6: shut the fuck up!

3: GUYS!

Puckasaurus: Yeah?

Vampire: ya

BowtiesandBrownFlops: Oh non

MyGayPrince: Oh no

IamTough: What is it

3: GUESS WHAT I GOT FROM A CONSIGNMENT STORE!

Vampire: IDK wut?

3: I GOT A PEDO BEAR!

IamTough: WTF is a pedo bear!

6: Pedo Bear ;)

3: OMFG WINKY FACE!

Vampire/MyGayPrince: Well you know whyy! why you and hendi!

3: Now and then I think of when we used to fuck!

IamTough: You think im pretty with my pedo bear costume's on!

MyGayPrince: When I walk in da bar dis is wut i see the pedo bear is staring at me I got my winky face on and i aint afraid to wink wink

Im pedo bear and i know it!

Santan'sBitch: Wanky mother fuckers

BarbraVSBerry: D'fuq


	18. NOBODY LIKES THAD DO YA LOVE GREGG?

3: Well Helloooooo helloooooo helloooooooooo how is everyone?  
>6: MWEEEEEHEEEEE HEEEEE Puckasaurus: I'd take that as something good.<br>-Old_Gregg has joined the chat-  
>Old_Gregg: Im old Gregg!<br>3/6: I HAVE A MANGINA MyGayPrince: ew wtf...  
>bowtiesandbrownflops: DO YA LOVE ME?<br>TallLankyDude: ARE YA P[LAYING YOUR LOVE GAMES WITH MEH?  
>Old_Gregg: Im old gregg!<br>Snarky_Comments: Well then...  
>Kazoo's: Who are you Snarky_Comments: Im Kitty.<br>GavelLover: EW I don't like you.  
>Angel: Me niether 3: OHHHHHHHH THIS IS THE NIGHT WHEN THE HEAVEBNS ARE RIGHT ON THIS LOVELY BELLE NOTTE!<br>5: shut up no thats not ok MyGayPrince: Oh jesus 5 look what you've done now.  
>-bowtiesandbrownflops changed his name to BLAINEYPOOPOOFACE-<br>BLAINEYPOOPOOFACE: ITS NOT RIGHT BUT ITS OKAY!  
>3: BLAINE 6: NICK MyGayPrince: BLAINE DoubleUnicorn: BRITTANY!<br>SassyWarbler: IM AN ANGEL WITH A SHOT GUN FIGHTING TIL THE WARS DONE!  
>36: OH YEAH IamTough: BUM BUM BUM -Everyone except 'IamTough' has logged off-  
>IamTough: I thought it was niff we'd abondone on the chat not me.<br>5: shut up Thad no one likes you. 


	19. LABERYNTH MUCH HACKERISH PEOPLE

3: Guess what..

6: BUTT NUT!

3: you guessed it RIGHT!

RylansSocks: What..

3/6: which way do you choose? up or down?

RylansSocks: uhhhh...down...?

3: HE CHOSE DOWN

6: HE CHOSE DOWN!

Kazoo's: YOU REMIND ME OF THE THAD!

GavelLover: WHAT THAD?

3: THE THAD WITH THE POWER!

6: WHAT POWER?

MyGayPrince: POWER OF VOODOO!

TallLankyDude: POWER WHOODOO?

3/6: POWER YOU DO!

3/6/GavelLover/Kazoo's/MyGayPrince: I SAW MY BBY CRYING HARD AS BABE COULD CRY. WHAT COULD I DO?

SassyWarbler: DANCE MAGIC DANCE MAGIC DANCE MAGIC!

IamTough: JUMP MAGIC JUMP MAGIC!

DaltonGirl: No Thad...

badassnifficorn: NOBODY LIKES THAD EVERYONE LOVES THAD!

DaltonGirl: exactly...

IamTough:...-le creys-

436OWN: I DONT KNOW WHO I AM BUT HELLOOOOOO AND WELCOME TOO FRIGHT NIGHT WITH PETER VINCENT!

Peter Vincent: HELLO

436OWN: OMFG OMFG

OMFG: STOP USING ME SO MUCH I FEEL ABUSED!

Angel: dafuq? 


	20. kinda sad

-IamTough changed his name too IAMTHAD-

IAMTHAD: Hello

3: Go cum on a potatoe

6:cummmmm

NakedMoleRat: wtf...

BLAINEYPOOPOOFACE: Im alone

NakedMoleRat: wanna come over

BALINEYPOOPOOFACE: NO GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FACE I HATE YOU

Eli C.: Why dont you come over to mine

BLAINEYPOOPOOFACE: I HATE YOU EVEN MORE THAN I HATE SEBASTIAN! I just want someone to talk to.

BarbraBerry: BLAINE WARBLER ANDRSON DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOU HURT KURT! HE HASNT GONE TO WORK FOR DAYS AND HAS BEEN CRYING AND JUST!1 YOU THINK PEOPLE ARE GOING TO BE SYMPATHETIC TOWARDS YOU!

-BLAINEYPOOPOOFACE has changed his name to 'lonely angel'-

TallLankyDude: Ya man what you did to Kurt wasnt cool.

Puckasaurus: What did bowties do to Kurt this time

Eli C.: Who the fuck is Kurt

MyGayPrince: Its me.

Eli C.: Who are you

MyGayPrince: I was Blaines boyfriend

Eli C.: Oh.

MyGayPrince: Fuck you.

3: Sebastian cummed on a potatoe... 


	21. THEY'VE GOT THE LYRICS IN THEM!

**Hey guys sorry for the wait for this chapter!**

**Im sorta switching up the way I write it! dont be alarmed!**

* * *

><p><strong>3:<em> ehem!<em>**

**_6: yes?_**

**_GavelLover: mmmmm quiiiiiiiiiiiite so_**

**_LonelyAngel: IVE GOT THE MAGIC IN MEEEE_**

**_3: no_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>-MarleyHere! has joined the chat-<em>**

**_3: you can add ! things other stuff to your name! I didnt know this_**

**_DaltonGirl: suck it stupid motherfucker_**

**_6: what did you just say to my maaaaaaaaaaaaaaan_**

**_DaltonGirl: Why hello all my dapper chodes how are all you wonderful chodes doing!_**

**_BarbraVsBerry: wtf..._**

**_3: CHODE CHODE CHODE_**

**_-MyGayPrince has changed his name to ' '-_**

**_ : hi guy's_**

**_3: OH HEYYYYYY THERE KURT GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURL!_**

**_Kazoo's: FIRST YOU GOT TO_**

**_GavelLover: IM GLAD YOU _**

**_3: LOVE ME _**

**_6: lonely lo lo lonely_**

**_BarbraVsBerry: PART OF YOUR WORLD!_**

**_SassyWarbler: PINK PAJAMAS PINGUINS ON THE BOTTOM!_**

**_IAMTHAD: THIS IS HALLOWEEN!_**

**_3: NNOW YOUR JUST SOMEBODY THAT I USED TO KNOW_**

**_DavidTennant: and I would walk 500 miles!_**

**_SNAPEPG394: SNAP SNAP SEVERUS SNAPE_**

**_Gaymandore!: DUMBLEDORE!_**

**_Puckasaurus: BLAINE FIX IT!_**

**_LonelyAngel: I AM HOPELESSLY DEVOTED TO KUUUUUUUUUUUURT!_**

**_FatAmy: NOW THATS WHAT I CALL HERPES!_**

**_Satan'sBitch: what...?_**

**_FatAmy: I dont know_**

**_3/6: EXCUSE ME BUT I MIGHT DRINK A LITTLE MORE THAN I SHOULD TONIGHT! _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>THIS CAHPTER IS <em>**_SO RANDOM I DONT EVEN KNOW!_


	22. Authors note THAT YOU MUST READ

_**Hey guys this is just an authors note! sorry :( P.S. the person named Rachel who reviewed chapter 20 I CAN ADD WHO EVER THE FUCK I WANT BECUASE ITS MY FANFICTION BITCH! AND IF YOU DONT KNOW WHO THEY ARE THAT IS YOUR LOSS! THANK YOU FOR YOUR FUCKING TIME :)**_

_**but I guess I got some people saying that this isnt funny and its boring and that non of the names make sense and that I just add random people. 1) I really DO not care if you dont find this amusing! This is just for fun and people enjoyed it. 2) Most of the names make sense and if you pay close attention they will be mentioned.**_

_**Here are the names for everyone:**_

_**Angel: Quinn (duhh)**_

_**BarbraVsBerry: Rachel**_

_**Mr. Cellophane: Kurt**_

_**LonelyAngel: Blaine**_

_**3: Nick (warbler)**_

_**6: Jeff (Warbler)**_

_**SassyWarbler: Trent (Warbler)**_

_**IAMTHAD: Thad (kinda says it in his name)**_

_**NewYorkIsMyHome: Chandler**_

_**Vampire: Tina**_

_**Puckasaurus: Puck**_

_**Satan'sBitch: Santana**_

_**DoubleUnicorn: Brittany**_

_**Kazoo's: David (warbler)**_

_**GavelLover: Wes (warbler)**_

_**TallLankyDude: Finn**_

_**BoyLookAtThisBody: Sebastian**_

_**JourneyAllTheWay: Mr. Shue**_

_**ChocolateThander: Mercedes**_

_**TheFury: Dave K.**_

_**Wheels: Artie**_

_**DancingAsian: Mike**_

_**TroutyMouth**_

_**Now also I add random celebrities to this some times because it makes it amusing for me! **_

_**DavidTennant: Well only Doctor Who or hp fans would know of this.**_

_**JohnBarrowman: only Doctor Who fans would know (unless you watch Torchwood than you'd understand.)**_

_**A: Is from Pretty Little Liars no one knows who A is yet or I dont know I havent been watching it that much.**_

_**MegaMan: Is Curt Mega the actor who plays Nick**_

_**DivaMan: Is Dominic Barnes he plays Trent**_

_**IAMRIKER: Is Riker Lynch the guy who plays Jeff**_

_**Now Thats done god I felt like I was educating a baby. OFFENCE! nahhh Im just kidding.**_

_**And If you got this right away than you are a true Glee fan! :)**_

_**Now for all you haters Bitch please! Riker knows.**_

_**xoxoxox DaltonGirl**_


	23. NOBODY CARES

**Angel: mmmmm yummy.**

**-Ryder19 has koined the chatroom-**

**TallLankyDude: Hey Ryder! Welcome to the chatroom.**

**DoubleUnicrorn: unicorn**

**3: hmmm yes very normal Britt good observation.**

**6: Are you going to do what I think...nvm you are.**

**SassyWarbler: why is Nick running around screaming that al the shoes had sex and that Bravid is getting married?**

**6: No reason**

**Marley!: Hey guys**

**Ryder19: Hey Marley!**

**Kitty: hey Ryder.**

**Ryder19: Hi**

**NeverSayNever: Hey guys**

**3: NOBODY CARES**

**6: NOBODY CARES!**

**SassyWarbler: YOUR REALATIONSHIIP LOVE TRIANGLE IS STUPID AS FUCK AND NO ONE GIVES TO FLYING FUCKS**

**Kitty/Marley!/Ryder19/NeverSayNever: ...**

**LonelyAngel: BEAUTY SCHOOL DROP OUT. BADUM BADUM BADUM BADUM.**

* * *

><p><strong>UPDATED! <strong>


	24. YOU GUYS SHOULD KISS!

**Ok so yes I know the new characters fill the grad students but they are just adding more storylines and we dont even know Tina's background shes been there for 3 years. Does Blaine have parents? We dont know. How the fuck did Kurts mum die? Like Id rather know about them the other people.**

* * *

><p><strong>LonelyAngel: I just find ironic how Nick loves to boil neutella in his sleep.<strong>

**3: Blaine...are you ok.**

**LonelyAngel: Oh hi Nick. nice to see you this fine day, that hat looks nice on you.**

**3: Blaine Im not wearing a hat.**

**LonelyAngel: Cooper keeps telling me to eat but Im not hungry.**

**3: Blaine Im coming over...**

**LonelyAngel: ok Nick**

* * *

><p><strong>3: jesus fuck.<strong>

**Mr. Cellophane: What?**

**3: Blaine looked like shit when I got there**

**TroutyMouth: I havent seen him in days he stopped coming to school.**

**3: he had no gel, he was really skinny, his eyes were red and swollen from crying and he hasnt eatin in a week Im really worried.**

**Mr: Cellophane: Oh my god. This is my falt isnt it shit.**

**Puckasaurus: Fix this Kurt. Now!**

** : Just booked a flight to Ohio! On my way!**

**Angel: DONT DIE!**

**Mr: Cellophane: I wont.**

* * *

><p><strong>LonelyAngel: Why is everyhting so blury. Kurt?<strong>

**Mr. Cellophane: Hey sweetie.**

**Puckasaurus: YOU GUYS SHOULD KISS!**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS ARE AWESOME!<strong>


	25. BLAINE!

**EVEN THOUGH BLAINE CHEATED ON KURT HE DOSNT DESERVE TO GET PUNISHED BECAUSE IF YOU WATCHED THE ROLE YOU WERE BORN TO PLAY YOUD KNOW. BLAINE REGRETS IT SO MUCH THAT HE ISNT EATING OR SLEEPING! HE IS SO GUILTY AND NOW HE LOST THE LOVE OF HIS LIFE AND HE FEELS HORRIBLE AND UST WANTS SOMEONE TO TALK TO BUT NO ONE IS NOTICING HOW HURT HE IS! **


	26. ACTUAL CHAPTER LOL SORRY ABOUT BEFORE

Marley!: I KNOW SOMETHING ABOUT LOVE!

Mr. Cellophone: No.

ChocolateThunder: HELL TO THE NO GURL!

BarbraVSBerry: Bitch no.

Marley!: uh what?

Mr. Cellophane: That is our song you can go sit in a hole.

TallLankyDude: What Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes?

BarbraVSBerry: That SONG MAKES ME EMOTIONAL!

Mr. Cellophane: I MISS OUR SLEEPOVERS GIRLS OMG I MISS YOU 'CEDES PLEASE COME LIVE WITH ME!1

ChocolateThunder: GUYS OMG WE WOULD TALK ABOUT KURT'S PROBLEM WITH BLAINE AND JEREMIAH AND EAT PIZZA! OMG I MISS YOU GUYS SO MUCH!

LonelyAngel: wait what...?

-LonelyAngel has changed his name to 'BlaineWarbler'.-

BlaineWarbler: you talked about me...about Jeremiah...?

BarbraVSBerry: He was SOOOOO jealous!

ChocolateThunder: OMG It was so amusing. And omg yes Blaine he talked about you ALL the time. About how dreamy you were an-

Mr. Cellophane: GIRLS!

BarbraVSBerry: Im sitting next to Kurt and he's blushing SO much!

-BabyGotBack has joined the chat.-

BabyGotBack: Hey

Puckasaurus: GO BACK TO THE FIREY PITS FROM ONCE YOU CAME!

BabyGotBack: ... what

Puckasaurus: KURT THROW HIM INTO THE MOUNTAIN OF DOOM!1

: Oh heyyyy Adam...

BlaineWarbler: what...

MR. Cellophane: Oh uh guys this is Adam... Adam, everyone else.

Puckasaurus: I hate him.

BabyGotBack: why you dont even know me!

Puckasaurus: Okay first of all, have you HEARD your version of Baby Got Back. Its fucking horrible shit. Like Im pretty sure my ears are bleeding! second KLAINE IS ETERNITY SO FUCK OFF!

BabyGotBack: klaine...?

ChocolateThunder: Kadam sounds like shit.

: Oh god...

BlaineWarbler: klaine :(...

3: UH OH!

6: OH SHIT GUYS!

ChocolateThunder: what?

3: WE JUST STOPPED HIM FROM CRYING THANKS! OMG BLAINE STOP YOUR BLUBBERING AND EAT YOUR ICECREAM.

6: OH GOD ITS ALL OVER MY SHIRT AND FACE!

3: hang on I'll get te ice cream on your face.

6: BUT STILL IM MAD AT YOU FOR MAKING HIM CRY...actually you know what Im good.

3: mmm you taste like chocolate.

BlaineWarbler: but oh god I just no fuck I oh god.

3: Blaine please stop crying or we'll call Wes.

BabyGotBack: Hey Kurt?

Mr. Cellophane: yea?

BabyGotBack: Do you want to go on a date.

: uhhhh...umm... well...um..uh..idk...uh um oh um okay...shit.

BabyGotBack: whats wrong?

3: FUCK YOU KURT

6: OMG THANKS I ALMOST GOT HIT IN THE FACE WITH A BOWL OF ICECREAM! OMG BLAINE CALM DOWN.

BlaineWarbler: NO OMG NO DO NOT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN I FUCK! I FUCKED UP SO BAD AND I CAN NEVER FIX THIS OH GOD IM SO SORRY I JUST.

3: Blaine just pulled some hair out...

6: now he's just sitting there...not doing anything

3: ...just staring at the paused screen of the notebook.

Mr. Cellophane: shit...

BabyGotBack: Can I come over?

: sure its kinda cold out though...

BlaineWarbler: I really cant stay...ooo but baby its cold outside.

3: oh..

6:..no

Mr. Cellophane: ACTUALLY NO NOT PAUL I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!

BabGotBack: what?

5: no...


End file.
